


sunny

by bigbraiiin



Series: biker steve + bb bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biker Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HES SO FUCKING CUTE AND ADORABLE, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, biker steve, the howling commandos are steve’s biker crew!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraiiin/pseuds/bigbraiiin
Summary: Steve’s leather jacket presses a tiny bit harder against the muscles on his back, caused by Bucky nuzzling his helmet-covered cheek against it. He smiles to himself, small, but nonetheless meaningful. Steve has no doubt Bucky is yawning, the sun is setting and they’ve both had a busy evening, so Steve has little lack of certainty that Bucky is tired.It’s a quiet night, something of a contrast to the rest of their day. Bucky is sitting behind Steve on his bike, wearing a helmet where Steve is not. The wind whips past them, and Steve berates himself for not giving his jacket to Bucky to keep him warm.And isn’t that a thought, Steve backtracks, Bucky wearing his jacket, all nice and comfy, maybe that’s theonlything he’s wearing-“Y’tired, baby?” Steve asks as he pulls up to a stoplight, interrupting his spiraling thoughts, voice not much louder than the engine as it quiets. Bucky makes a noise against his back, something sounding like anmhmbut it’s small and unfocused. Steve chuckles to himself, starts driving when the light turns green, and continues, “Alright baby, you just hold on tight and close your eyes,”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: biker steve + bb bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736185
Comments: 74
Kudos: 584





	sunny

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted in so long i’m so sorry!! writing porn scares me so i was putting it off for awhile but it’s here now!! i started a new pairing and i actually really love these two?? writing them was very fun!! (ALSO i know nothing about motorcycles so this series is gonna be fun to write lmaoooo)
> 
> go follow me on [tumblr](http://bigbraiiin.tumblr.com) where i’m actually active!! thank you guys so much for reading and thank you to all my mutuals for helping me out when i was writing this!!

Steve’s leather jacket presses a tiny bit harder against the muscles on his back, caused by Bucky nuzzling his helmet-covered cheek against it. He smiles to himself, small, but nonetheless meaningful. Steve has no doubt Bucky is yawning, the sun is setting and they’ve both had a busy evening, so Steve has little lack of certainty that Bucky is tired.

It’s a quiet night, something of a contrast to the rest of their day. Bucky is sitting behind Steve on his bike, wearing a helmet where Steve is not. (He always tells Bucky to wear a helmet. _Always_. “ _Y’gonna listen to Daddy, baby? Gonna wear a helmet like a good boy?_ ” he says, knows Bucky wants nothing more, “ _just because y’wanna be tough like Daddy doesn’t mean you can go hurting yourself,_ ”) The wind whips past them, and Steve berates himself for not giving his jacket to Bucky to keep him warm. _And isn’t that a thought_ , Steve backtracks, Bucky wearing his jacket, all nice and comfy, maybe that’s the _only_ thing he’s wearing-

“Y’tired, baby?” Steve asks as he pulls up to a stoplight, interrupting his spiraling thoughts, voice not much louder than the engine as it quiets. Bucky makes a noise against his back, something sounding like an _mhm_ but it’s small and unfocused. Steve chuckles to himself, starts driving when the light turns green, and continues, “Alright baby, you just hold on tight and close your eyes,” and as soon as he speaks it, Bucky is pulling his arms tighter around Steve’s waist. Steve can guess Bucky’s eyes are closed as well. He takes a pause, and then Steve asks, gentle as possible over the roar of the engine, “ _Y’floating, bubba?”_

It’s not unlikely, Steve thinks. It’s been a lively day, a lively week too. They’ve been running around, running errands and ended the day with a visit to Steve's favorite bar— _a biker bar_ , Bucky calls it—where they spent some time with Steve’s crew. Spending a day with Steve, using all his energy, it always gets Bucky a little floaty—not all the way, that requires some dedication from Steve—but it gets Bucky vulnerable in all the right ways. Steve had kept an arm wrapped around Bucky all day; however, when they got to the bar, as Steve watched Bucky sit next to him, his hand reached up to rest on Bucky’s neck, and that’s when Steve saw it: the little sigh, the soft eyes. Now, Bucky is always sweet, always Steve’s sweet boy, and when Bucky’s floaty, it only brings more of a spotlight to that sweetness. When Steve saw that, it didn’t take him long to decide to head home early.

His crew, The Howlies, didn’t let him off easy. They always tease on Steve, tell him he’s actually a _softie_ , all soft edges for Bucky, and Bucky always laughs along with them. They both know it’s true. Steve is dark, brooding where Bucky is bright and sweet. Steve can scare anyone away, until he gets his eyes on one Bucky Barnes, and he transforms into an entirely different person. _He’s utterly whipped_ , they said, _and he's perfectly happy with it_. Steve shut up Monty and Jones’ taunts with a glare, cold stare snapping their jaws shut. They can joke, Steve thinks, but they’re all bark.

Bucky takes a bit of a pause to answer, either contemplating his response or just not aware enough to understand the question at first, but he answers with that same _mhm_ noise that makes Steve smile.

“Okay baby, that’s good, that’s good. You just hold on tight okay? We’re almost home, almost, and then I’m gonna take care of you,” and Bucky makes a happy sigh as he rests his head back in between the shoulder blades of Steve’s back.

Steve speeds through the darkening streets of Brooklyn, and _maybe_ drives well over the speed limit, but nobody’s looking.

When Steve finally gets the door to the apartment open, he tosses his keys on the counter and toes of his shoes before turning to Bucky. And _oh_ ,

what a sight he is.

His hair is mussed from the helmet, fluffy and unkept. Half lidded eyes look up to him, halfway closed either from exhaustion or from floating, Steve doesn’t know. Bucky’s lips are nice and red; he has a habit of biting at them. He looks - _fuck_ , he looks good. He looks _real_ good. Looks like his baby, his bubba, _his_.

He steps closer and grabs the hand Bucky reaches out to him, gently pulls Bucky toward him. His hands move to the young boy’s hips, using that bit of momentum to bring Bucky’s waist to meet his. And Bucky just - he just melts right into that touch. He lets Steve hold him close, real close, goes a little limp. And _god_ , Steve _loves_ floaty Bucky. It takes all that innocence and sweetness and softness that Bucky’s filled to the brim with, and multiplies it, so Bucky is just fucking _spilling_ over with it. Steve doesn’t know what he did to deserve a boy like this but he’s holding on for as long as he can.

And Steve doesn’t deserve this boy, he doesn’t. He’s a bad, bad man. Sometimes it gets to him. Late nights after they fuck, throughout the cold days, the early mornings where Steve always seems to wake up hours before him. It gets to him, how much he doesn’t deserve Bucky, and it gets him cold and hard and closed off again. Back to the hard edged man his crew knows him as. He’ll quiet down, less words and more glares-

Bucky’s hand comes to Steve’s cheek.

Steve looks to him, makes eye contact and he’s floating and not really present but he _knows_ , he fucking _knows_. _You’re good,_ Bucky’s eyes implore, _you’re good_.

Bucky’s always there when it gets to him.

And even if Steve doesn’t think it to be true, he’ll take anything Bucky gives him.

He kisses him, can’t bear to do anything else. He kisses him, almost as sweet a kiss as Bucky is a person but that’s an impossible standard to meet. Bucky whimpers into it, let’s Steve’s hands roam and _yeah_ , Steve decides with finality, he doesn’t deserve Bucky.

He pulls back, letting his hand drop to Bucky's pants, where he’s chubbing up. He presses his palm on it, rubs it up and down before he looks back up to Bucky and Bucky is panting a bit, all gaspy and shallow breaths.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers.

Steve feels his dick twitch in his pants.

_Fuck_ , they’ve gotta get to the bedroom before Steve just fucks him on the hallway floor.

Steve kisses him, brings his hand to the back of his neck—Bucky shivers with it—and uses his hand to guide them forward. He places kisses continuously, has to make sure Bucky stays present for now. They walk through the threshold to the bedroom, chest to chest, Bucky following Steve with wide eyes. His hands move to Bucky’s torso, grab the material of his shirt and pull it over his Bucky’s head. Bucky moves his hands straight up, lets Steve pull the shirt off, before his hands fall to rest by his side. “Pants, baby, _off_ ,” he instructs, pushes the pants down for Bucky and has him kick them off.

“On the bed, go on baby,” Steve commands as gentle as he can, “on your stomach.” Bucky stumbles, something clumsy, to the bed. It seems like he’s always overwhelmed with the need to obey, when he’s floating and when he’s not, and Steve wants to indulge Bucky as much as he can.

Steve strips his clothes as he watches Bucky climb onto the bed, stomach down like he said. It’s graceful and soft but Steve can see how much Bucky needs attention, needs to be _fucked_ , even more so when he’s floating. “Spread your legs a little more, _there you go bubba,_ good boy,” Bucky preens under the praise, all smiles and blushing and so fucking _cute_. Steve grabs the lube, gives his fingers a bit of slick, and then he’s rubbing at Bucky’s exposed rim and Bucky is _singing_. A choked off noise of shock and then a moan of satisfaction.

Now, Steve has to be careful when he fingers Bucky open. He has to take it slow when Bucky is like this, has to take his time; spend some minutes with one finger, and then another, and then another. Because while Bucky gets all floaty easy, he gets _actually_ floaty—gets to that soft space—easy as well. A well placed nip at his nipples with a finger rubbing against that sweet spot can send him reeling. It’s so fucking beautiful, though, seeing his little boy lose himself to the pleasure, see any lasting tension leave him as he goes a little limp. But Steve has to save it, has to make it good and make it last.

He’ll take some time, make it feel good but not too good. “Bucky, baby, _heyy_ ,” Steve brings his hand up a little closer to Bucky's face, snaps gently a few times to get Bucky’s attention. His bubba lets out a noise of discomfort, “ _No_. Got that baby? _No_ floating till I fuck you.” And Steve knows Bucky will listen to him, but he doesn’t want to make it a hard task to complete. It’s hard for Bucky to stay grounded sometimes, so Steve knows to help him be good. Steve _wants_ to help him be good.

“Daddy, _mmh_ ,” Bucky moans. Steve pushes in one finger up to his knuckle, rubs nice and slow around Bucky’s rim. He brings the lube to pour some on, a tad bit more.

Bucky squirms in front of him, whimpers into the sheets as he writhes. Steve loves it when Bucky is feeling good, but he can’t go floating _quite_ yet. “Bubba, grab my hand, _there you go_ , can’t go yet baby,” he squeezes Bucky's hand as he holds it in his left, gotta keep him grounded. “I know, _I know_ , getting all soft just from some _fingers_ ,” Bucky moans while Steve talks, and it seems something like a contradiction because Daddy rubs in a second finger as he tells Bucky he _can’t_ go floating but it feels so _good_.

Another squeeze to Bucky’s hand and he’s whining, but he has no desire or intention to disobey Daddy, doesn’t like resisting Daddy one bit. He blinks a few times, tries to refocus himself and help.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve, he sees his bubba trying to focus—so proud of him—and he rewards him with another finger. He brings a finger alongside the other two, slow, pushes it in while Bucky’s moans are muffled by the sheets. “Almost done baby,” another squeeze to his hand. Steve moves his fingers around, stretching him. He brings his thumb to rub at that feel-good spot behind Bucky’s balls, next to where his fingers fuck his bubba, but it’s only a reward for Bucky trying so hard to stay settled.

“ _Look atch’u_ , doing so good. _Good_ _boy_ , almost done, almost got you all stretched,” he coos at Bucky, watches as his cute brunet grabs at the bed sheets.

Steve’s fingers fuck Bucky, deeper rather than fast. His intention is to stretch Bucky, and while he wants Bucky to feel good while he does, he can’t go feeling _too_ good. Steve brings his fingers a little bit out, stretches two of them and Bucky moans with the motion. His little hole is tight, always has been, but it stretches so readily for Steve. He does it for a few more minutes, rubs his fingers into Bucky and lets Bucky rock back into it a bit. Kisses placed on the back of his thighs, a few bites at Bucky’s ass. When Steve can feel Bucky is open enough, he brings his fingers away with one last rub at Bucky’s rim, red and waiting to be fucked.

_“Gonna fuck you now, bubba,_ ” Steve purrs, “gonna make you cum, get you all floaty and soft,” he promises as he places kisses up the curve of Bucky’s spine. Bucky makes a strangled noise, something full of desperation and want spurred by Steve’s words. Steve’s been hard for awhile now, and the idea of fucking Bucky makes his cock _throb_. He climbs his way up, resting a bit on Bucky, lets his dick rest in the crease of his ass. He kisses Bucky’s shoulders while his hand reaches for the lube bottle, “gonna let me fuck the cum outta you?” He sits up on his knees and watches as he squirts some lube on his dick, cock snug in the cheeks of Bucky’s little bubble butt, “gonna let me get you all nice and soft while I fuck you?” And then he’s holding the base of his cock and rubbing the head against the rim of Bucky’s hole, and _then_ -

“ _Fuck_ , bubba,” he groans, his hard cock pushing past that ring of muscle that’s still a little tight even after spending so much time with prep, “ _fuck_.” And Bucky is absolutely gone. Floating and soft and feeling good and moaning “ _daddydaddydaddy_ ,” in time with each of Steve’s thrusts. Steve’s body cages Bucky’s, hands resting next to his head, legs layered on top of legs. Each push and pull of Steve’s hips makes Bucky bounce with it, completely limp and moveable to Steve’s liking. He folds down and bites at Bucky’s shoulder, his baby making a whine of pleasure. He stretches back out, looks down to where his dick fucks into Bucky’s hole—and that’s a _boy’s_ hole, Steve thinks, that’s a boy’s nice little hole, abused with too much stimulation and stretched wide around a too big cock and it’s _clenching_ , nice and red and soft—before he’s looking to Bucky’s face where it’s resting on its side on the bed and yeah, he’s floating all right. His eyes are half lidded and unfocused and so blown and god it makes Steve so _fucking_ -

“ _Daddyy_ , daddy, _mm_ , s’ _daddyyy_ ,”

_Feral_.

Bucky makes Steve fucking _feral_.

He _growl,_ ruts _hard_ into his boy and then he’s pushing harder and making Bucky bounce a bit because he knows the bed rubbing against his boy’s cock must be doing wonders for him.

“Bubba, _baby_ , you gotta cum, you gotta cum,” because Steve is about to blow his load because Bucky’s tight little pussy is clenching down _hard_ on his cock but that _also means that Bucky’s close_. And Bucky is probably too far gone to understand what Steve’s saying but Bucky definitely understands what a hand grabbing the back of his neck means, what a deep grind of Daddy’s cock and then hard thrusts mean, and then his cockhead rubs hard against the bed and it takes less than 0.2 seconds of the slow building orgasm to take a hold of him and he’s crying a choked out “da- _addy_ ,” and holy _shit_ Bucky clenches down so _fucking hard-_

“Fuck, bubba, fuck _fuck_ _shit_ -” and Steve groans, pushes in deep and then he’s coming, grinding into Bucky’s pussy. It takes the breath out of him, gasping and panting while Bucky is just crying out with the stimulation of Steve moving around still inside him. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve exhales. Takes a few deep breaths. His arms lower himself on top of Bucky, blanketing his body with his own. A happy little _mph_ comes from Bucky, content to stay floating for now.

Steve doesn’t pull out, knows Bucky needs him to stay close when he’s like this. Needs his cock inside him for a bit, needs it there when he’s coming back down or else it’ll end in tears. Steve is more than happy to provide that for Bucky, wants to provide anything and everything for Bucky.

He breathes into his bubba’s neck, places a kiss there. And when Bucky’s hand reaches for Steve’s, Steve grabs it and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading!! this is my first time ever posting smut on here so any feedback is greatly appreciated!! i crave validation and constructive criticism so leave a kudos and a comment if you’d like!! <33
> 
> this was beta’d by @the1918 so go check her out on [ao3](/users/the1918) and [tumblr!!](http://the1918.tumblr.com)
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](http://bigbraiiin.tumblr.com) too!! send me asks and messages and all that fun stuff bc i love it!!
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading! i love you and stay safe 🥰😘


End file.
